<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unspoken by The_Alias (Artemis_Day)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852877">Unspoken</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Day/pseuds/The_Alias'>The_Alias (Artemis_Day)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Mutual Pining, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Pepper Potts Feels, Pepperony Bingo 2020, Pepperony Week, PepperonyWeek20, Protective Tony Stark, Secret Relationship, Tony Stark Bingo 2020, Tony Stark Feels, picture prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:22:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Day/pseuds/The_Alias</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark was at a fancy cocktail party with a gorgeous redhead on his arm. This should’ve been the start of an amazing night, but it wasn’t.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pepper Potts/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Pepperony Bingo 2020, Tony Stark Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unspoken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pepperony Week Day Two: Fake Dating AU</p><p>Written for:</p><p>Pepperony Bingo Square N4- Image Prompt (https://images.app.goo.gl/VL6eLpHYRUXL16937)<br/>Tony Stark Bingo (Card 3066) Square T5- Secret Relationship</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tony Stark was at a fancy cocktail party with a gorgeous redhead on his arm. This should’ve been the start of an amazing night, but it wasn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Any of the richly-dressed socialites, plump businessmen, or genteel wait staff could be watching him. There might be a gun or a knife in their pockets. At any second, he could be shot or blown up or captured. A waiter offered him a drink and it could’ve been spiked with any number of poisons. On his belt was a pistol disguised as a pen. Top of the line technology he neither designed nor wanted anything to do with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His own weapons were stored in hidden holsters on his ankles. In his watch was a miniature pulse reactor, perfect for blowing assassins disguised as coat check attendants into next week. Whatever happened tonight, he’d be prepared, and until then, he just had to pretend he was with this lovely lady because he wanted to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” Natasha asked as he led her around the dance floor. Her reporter worthy grin had dropped for barely a second. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Tony mumbled. “Just doing my thing. Spying, keeping my eyes open.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She chuckled. “I think that’s more my thing. Don’t get nervous, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me? Nervous?” Tony snorted. “Come on, Nat, you know me. I’m… I’m just worried about Pepper over there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Several feet away, Pepper was struggling to lead Agent Barton as he failed for the third or fourth time to not step on her toes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at that, I’m gonna cry,” Tony grimaced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, Clint’s never been much of a dancer,” Natasha admitted with a shrug, “but as long as it looks like they’re as madly in love as we are, the plan will work perfectly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’ve said,” Tony replied, jumping as something sparkled in the corner of his eye. It was a woman wearing diamond earrings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natasha pulled him close. “We play our parts, we eliminate the threat, and then you guys are off on a relaxing vacation in the Bahamas. Clear?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not really. Much as Tony tried to play the jokester under pressure, this was one time even he couldn’t see the funny side. “Crystal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then pretend to laugh at what I just said and kiss me on the neck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the song ended, it was nearly time for dinner. Tony and Natasha’s table was well away from Clint and Pepper’s. Tony made sure not to look at her as they walked by. He thought he felt her eyes on his back, but it was probably wishful thinking. Natasha, ever the actress, engaged him in gossip about her co-workers at the ‘law firm’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow, he was able to keep up with her banter all the way through the first course. If his eyes strayed too far, Natasha nudged him under the table with her heel. Otherwise, they made small talk and nibbled at their food just like any other couple. Their waiter was clean (Natasha confirmed it with a brush of her right cheek) and so Tony felt safe to eat what little he could keep down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After half an hour, it was safe enough for him to go to the bar alone for another drink. Tony Stark and alcohol went hand in hand as far as most of the guests were concerned. No reason to spare him a glance as he ordered a martini and threw in an extra hundred dollar bill for the bartender.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While he waited, the stool next to him was suddenly occupied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” said Pepper, playing with her purse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony swallowed. “Hey… er, I hope you’re enjoying the party, Miss Potts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded, eyes lowered in deference to her ‘boss’. “My boyfriend and I are having a wonderful time, thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know if he should be glad that she choked on the word ‘boyfriend’ or scared that their cover might be blown. “Yeah, you guys look good together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” she repeated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bartender returned with Tony’s drink and Pepper made her order. This should’ve been his cue to leave and go back to his date, but his legs had yet to get the memo. “I hope you guys will come to more events,” he said pathetically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure we will,” Pepper said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can talk more about it on Monday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds good,” Pepper gestured over his shoulder, “I think your date is waiting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My… oh yeah, sorry.” Tony cleared his throat and drank down half of his martini. It wasn’t helping. “Have a good evening, Ms. Potts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he turned, their hands brushed. A split-second contact that sent lightning through his body. It grew as Pepper risked squeezing his fingers, making it look like she was shifting positions on the stool. Their eyes met and he caught silent words on her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Love you.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Love you too.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>On his way through the crowd, he studied everyone he passed with renewed fervor. No one saw his glare as he appraised them for potential threats. No one noticed how close the great Tony Stark was to throwing his drink against the wall and screaming. Whoever had ill intentions towards him, they had no idea what was coming for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Natasha was right. When this was over, he’d take Pepper on the longest and best vacation of her life, far away from whatever assholes dared to threaten them over their relationship. It would be great. Super romantic. He’d even make her breakfast!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay, maybe he’d get a real chef for that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” Natasha asked as he sat back down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony finished his drink, checked his watch, and thought about Pepper’s smile. “I will be.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>